A wide variety of articles for consumption by a user that are supported by various types of wooden or plastic holder-sticks are currently available on the market. When consuming a frozen dessert in a constant and regular manner, the user has to rotate the frozen dessert by hand in order to gain access to all sides of the dessert. Rotating the dessert by hand is inconvenient and has the risk that the frozen dessert may be dropped or drip and perhaps stain clothing. Furthermore, after the frozen dessert has been consumed, the dessert's stick has to be discarded since it has no other use. Thus, there is a need for improved devices to support articles for consumption that do not require rotating the dessert by hand. Furthermore, it would be desirable if the device had another use so that it would not have to be discarded. The present invention provides such a device.